


teach me your magic

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Once Upon a Time [18]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Sports, The Rabbit Hole, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 19:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1755747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina smirked.  “So is this <i>your</i> magic, Emma?  Playing darts in a dive bar?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	teach me your magic

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Emma/Regina - lessons. And I practically have to warn for such a huge amount of ultra-cheesy 80's-style sexual tension ahead.

“Okay, so you’ll want to keep your back straight, like this,” Emma said, voice muffled as she held three darts between her teeth.  She pressed her palm to the small of Regina’s back and Regina stiffened into correct posture.  “Keep your dominant foot in back.”  Emma’s hand drifted down Regina’s back and to the back of her thigh, helping her slide into place.

Regina flushed, the music and voices of the Rabbit Hole seeming to dim around her as Emma’s hands wandered down her body.  “You know, simply giving me _verbal_ instructions would suffice.”

Emma laughed, her breath sweet with alcohol on the back of Regina’s neck, voice still garbled from the darts.  “Hey, when you helped me with magic, we went right into hands-on practice.  And it turned out pretty well, if you didn’t notice.”

Regina smirked.  “So is this _your_ magic, Emma?  Playing darts in a dive bar?”

Emma plucked a dart from between her lips and pressed it into Regina’s palm.  “You bet.  Now, get the handle right on the dart…run it through your fingers until it feels _just right_.”

Regina focused on the task and raised her arm when the dart settled into her hand.  “Now what, oh brilliant teacher?”

Emma stood directly behind Regina, her front pressed to Regina’s back, breasts warm and soft.  “Now aim and throw.”  She put her hands on Regina’s hips, fingers grazing the skin between jacket and jeans.

“I enjoy your lessons, Miss Swan,” Regina said, hitting the bulls-eye perfectly.


End file.
